


You Bring Me Joy

by Demial



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Reader (not the MC of the game) is from a village that worships Shiva, and one day they meet him. I omitted the snake on purpose to make it easier on myself.
Relationships: Shiva (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You Bring Me Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Plz be gentle, how do you even write this man with so little content to consume on his character??? My Tumblr[](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)

You found an unusually brilliant stone on one of your walks. You couldn't resist the urge to hoard it. You picked up and put it in your pocket. You continued your walk. Your walk and talk.  
  
You see, the people of your village mainly worshipped the god of destruction and renewal, Shiva. There was a tall, stone statue of him inside the temple. The custom was to hold group prayers in front of the statue, for more rain, protection from bears and wolves, healthy births, and whatnot. Normal things for a simple people. You did not go to the temple. It was something your mother said that stuck with you. That gods can hear your prayers wherever you go. What was the point of going, then? It was much more relaxing to walk around and chatter to Shiva inwardly as you explored. Within reason, of course, what with the bears and wolves. The rock was a good companion on your walk, silent and non-judgemental, so you kept it. You took it on the next three walks, doing your usual. And as usual, it was comforting thinking someone might be hearing you.  
  
On your fourth walk, you rounded the corner to find something new. A wide, purple back facing you. A large figure standing on the path. Your path. You stopped mid-step, considering turning around and bolting. The figure turned around.  
  
"Adherent. I have been waiting," he said in an intense voice that seemed like he would need little effort to roar and be heard for miles. He turned around, revealing the existence of an extra set of arms. Purple skin and two sets of arms.; that seemed familiar even if you had never met him before. The man's words--if he was a man--were not threatening in and of themselves. But he came closer and his height, several heads taller than you, was. Not to mention that he was clad in leather armour and his four arms bulged with muscles. Every appearance of a strong warrior, including his long and wild, dark hair and sharp features on a handsome face. A breeze blew past and carried the light scents of leather and incense.  
  
You took a step back. He gave you a slight smile.  
  
"Strange that you are afraid when you are bold enough to avoid going to the temple with your fellow children of man."  
  
You hesitated, confused by what he said. Then you blurted, "He can hear me, anyway!" You immediately felt foolish. Why did you tell this stranger that?  
  
"Indeed," was the reply, with that same smile.  
  
You sniffed, feeling made fun of.  
  
"Please, tell me more of new customs your fellow children of man. It brings me joy."  
  
The sudden change of subject to something harmless shocked the fear out of you. If he meant you harm, he was leading up to it in a strange way.  
  
"What do you mean?" you demanded to know. "I don't even know who...what...you are."  
  
"You have fire. There is no need. I have enough fire for both of us. For I am Shiva, god of apocalyptic fire. And I am very amused."  
  
You weren't what to do besides blush. He kept speaking.  
  
"Adherent, I have come in response to your prayers. While all prayers nourish me and leave me satisfied, yours are..." He paused to think on his next words. "Your words are more _delicious_ than the others. I had to come see you with my own three eyes."  
  
You quirked an eyebrow at that last statement. He chuckled deep in his chest.  
  
"Was it not funny? Because of my third eye?" He frowned. "Hmmm. I must try harder. You must instruct me in detail so my next jokes are funnier."  
  
He repeated his request to be taught. After losing your fear, your interest was piqued.  
  
"Teach you what?"  
  
"Your prayers make your life seem serene and relaxing. I do not require rest but relaxation on occasion is appealing to me. Please, walk with me and I will hear your prayers with my own ears instead of my heart."  
  
The way he worded that made you pause. He didn't seem to be lying.  
  
Shiva asked you to show him your favourite paths. Your first few steps were hesitant but you did as he asked. You also told him a variety of things about your village, from the hurtful gossip to the birth of puppies a few weeks ago. He asked a question here and there for clarification's sake, listening intently and amazed by mundane things. You were a little excited to show him your favourite old trees, the clearing that was your secret, and the flowers that were your favourite colour. Your excitement built as you gave Shiva a tour, feeling less and less scared. Settling against a tree in that clearing, he sighed deeply from his massive chest and crossed his arms his upper two arms loosely.  
  
"That was indeed soothing for my soul. I thank you, Dear Adherent."  
  
You were flushed with pride that you pleased your beloved god. You sat down next to him when it looked like he wasn't about to get back up. The sun shone warmly down on your faces; perfect napping weather. Out of habit, you leaned back against the tree and closed your eyes. Shiva eyed you for a moment then decided to imitate you. He did not sleep deeply, as he didn't need to sleep. He didn't normally dream but this time he did. After a short time, he woke suddenly with fierce determination etched into his features. He placed a large, purple hand on your shoulder, waking you from a doze.  
  
"I must go. Another adherent needs me. Come, I will escort you back to your village."  
  
Shiva seemed to be in a hurry so you led him to a shortcut. It turned out to be a mistake because around a corner, on the path, stood a bear. When it didn't leave and instead growled, you were scared. Shiva rushed to stand between you.  
  
"I will not let it hurt you. Be brave!"  
  
"Okay." You shrank back but kept your fear from showing on your face.  
  
He threw his shoulders back, muscles flexed. He roared a warning in words, even though the bear wouldn't understand. Or would he, since Shiva was a god? Guess not, because the bear didn't take the warning. It reared, making itself taller. You were glad you had Shiva to hide behind.  
  
When his warning didn't work, Shiva stretched his strong arms out in four directions, making himself bigger than the bear. It hesitated, then it must have decided it was at a disadvantage and ran away.  
  
"Thank you," you said weakly, still shaken by the encounter.  
  
"No need," he said. "I owed you for the afternoon tour."  
  
You nodded in reply. Now that the bear was fading from your mind, you were getting excited again. You felt like the only person to get one-on-one time with Shiva, who was strong, yet lovely, and unearthly at the same time.  
  
"I must go," he repeated when you were both right outside the village.  
  
His smile faltered and you caught it before he could hide it. Your heart sank down to your lower stomach. It was just one afternoon but it was something special. He grasped your hands with two of his own.  
  
"Keep the stone," he told you. "I may not be with you but I will be listening."  
  
Your heart sank further when you considered that meeting him was a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. Perhaps, you were arrogant to think otherwise. There were other paths to show him and you had lots more you wanted to say. Still, you kept the stone and did as he asked. He had been patient and kind to you so you figured you owed him that much. For the next few weeks, you continued on your walks. So much of what you saw were sights you wished you could share. The yearning up to the point that you cried a few times when praying to the stone.  
  
After those weeks, you continued your habit and sat on your bed one night, held the stone, and prayed. You told Shiva that you hoped he faired well and for the first time, that you missed him. You began to tell him about your previous day when there was a gentle pressure on your sides and arms. It increased until you were snugly held. Something warm pressed against your cheek.  
  
"I missed your presence as well, Adherent."  
  
It was Shiva. He had all four hands on your body and his cheek flush with yours. He circled his arms around to your front to hold you tight. He was quite warm, which was fitting since he was the god of apocalyptic _fire_. Dare you lean back and enjoy this? You did and a deep sigh rumbled in his chest.  
  
He stayed the night, lying with you and chatting like usual. You took the opportunity to cuddle close. He didn't stop you, just gave you that small smile that warmed your chest. You played with his long hair, letting it slip through your fingers over and over.  
  
At one point in the night, he took your face in two of his hands and stared into your eyes fearlessly. He spoke from the heart.  
  
"I am not the god who observes the world rotate and the sun rise. But if I did, I would keep the world spinning myself, knowing only you that were waiting for me on it."  
  
You blushed and looked down. He laughed good-heartedly and kissed your forehead. 


End file.
